


Bossum Buddies

by justalittleweird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous pregnancy, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Scotty, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Questionabley written Scottish accent, Uhura is amazing and she deserves female friends, mentions of Female Pavel Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittleweird/pseuds/justalittleweird
Summary: Nyota Uhura is a sensible woman who can't seem to sensibly get past her latest conundrum. Luckily, she has a trusty Scottish friend that (tries to) help her.Fem!Scotty because Uhura needs close female friends, and I'm tired of sci-fi/action movies having just one female lead. Also mentions Fem!Chekov.





	Bossum Buddies

Nyota Uhura considered herself to be a very level-headed woman. She had faced many dangers, including direct threats to her person; she had seen some terrible sights, like the fall of her comrades. Recently she even heard their last screams. But despite the destruction and death that seemed to follow her crew mates, Nyota’s impeccable ability to stay collected helped her complete her missions, whether on the bridge or planet-side.

Yes, Nyota knew she was sensible, but at the moment she felt anything but. Sensible, that is. Was she making any sense?

It occurred to the communications officer that she was stood still, right outside her private quarters (although sometimes a Vulcan could be found there) of the freshly re-launched Enterprise, staring quite dumbly at the door. She shook her head slightly to escape the trance she fell into, and spared a glance over both her shoulders. The hall was empty; even a ship such as the Enterprise had it’d dead hours. 

Nyota’s shift on the bridge had just ended. It was an uneventful day, which usually would be a blessing but this time around it left her with the hazy inner workings of her mind. She gave herself credit where it was due however, as Nyota managed to pull herself together enough when spoken to. She even managed to say her farewells to Spock, and calm the subtle sense of concern that was aimed at her and her abnormal behavior. Jim inadvertently distracted the Vulcan as well, claiming that the week of peace they had deserved some celebration, like right at that moment. While the two were beginning to bicker (or not-bicker if you asked Spock), Nyota slipped away and lost herself in the fog that had clouded her mind since early that morning. 

She had woken up alone and almost immediately threw up anything and everything in her body like the federation itself was paying her. It was the third morning in a row that had happened, and despite herself, Nyota had slipped into her own mind, her imagination running wild with an unconfirmed future.

She really could use whatever drinks the bridge crew managed to scrape together, but Nyota Uhura’s genetic code came ingrained with ‘responsibility’ and ‘integrity’.

She wondered if her child would be the same.

Then she let out a distressed groan and decided she needed to talk to another human being.

Taking out her communicator, she initiated a private call to the only other woman on board she knew was awake and almost always willing to talk.

“Ain’ it a li’le late fer a social call, lassie?”

Almost instantly, the teasing tone of her Scottish friend calmed Nyota down. Just a tad though. 

“I just finished my shift. Are you on duty?”

“Nah, I finished my shift a few hours ago. Just stayed out to tinker with some things. Whaddya need?”

Nyota let out a sigh from deep within. “I just…just really need to talk to someone right now. Get some things out of my system, you know?” 

There was a short moment of silence. “My room or yers, luv?”

“I’m at my room right now. Would you mind coming up to me?” 

“Not at all. Just give me some time to clean up down ‘ere and I’ll be up as soon as I can.”

Nyota finally put in her code to enter her room. “Thanks Scottie, you’re the best.”

“Don’ I know it. See you soon luv.”

Stepping into her dimly lit quarters, Nyota immediately reached down and unzipped her boots. She kicked them off to a corner, where they’ll stay until she has enough energy to put them up. She thought about staying in her uniform, which wasn’t too uncomfortable to lounge in, but quickly decided against it. She felt like this talk warranted her softest pair of sweat pants and an old, loose fitting shirt that belonged to Spock before she overtook it. 

It’s a human couple tradition, she had told him. Luckily they had reconciled before she threw it out.

Comfortably dressed down, Nyota sat herself on one of the two cushiony arm chairs she added to her room. She tried to stay awake, really she did, but after fifteen minutes of her room being Scottie-less her eyes closed and she drifted away. 

 

She dreamt of inky black space, beautiful and deadly. It was dotted with small but bright starts that shone wonderfully. 

She was suspended in the void, nothing below or above her but the views that she saw daily. It was harrowing. 

Then something odd happened. Nyota saw a star in the distance shivering violently. In the way of only dreams, the star popped and in its place was a baby. Immediately, every star in Nyota’s sight began to shiver, popping at random into little babies. Light skinned, dark skinned, all with pointed ears and why were they all crawling towards her-

“Nyota!”

The young woman woke with gasp, her skin feeling cold and covered in a thin veil of sweat. Her neck ached from it rolling back while she slept, but she managed to look up at her older friend. 

Muireall ‘Scottie’ Scott was hunched over her, her blonde hair in its usual messy, twisted bun, and her blue eyes were wide with concern.

“Are ya alrigh’ luv? Ya were twistin’ an’ groanin’, an’ not in the good-dream sort of way, if ya know what I mean.”

Nyota swallowed thickly and just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Scottie nodded along with her and slowly lowered herself into the arm chair across the younger woman.

“Okay then.” 

There was silence, which Nyota was grateful for even if it was a bit uncertain. She finally looked at Scottie, who was looking right back at her, eyes still filled with concern. Her hands were twisting slightly, uncertainly, around the short neck of what looked to be a whiskey bottle. 

It confirmed the notion that the chief engineer had stopped by her own quarters. That, and she was dressed in simple, comfortable civilian clothes while also sporting fluffy, pink slippers.

It occurred to Nyota that Scottie was waiting for her to open up the conversation.

“I might be pregnant with Spock’s child.”

Hm. Nyota wondered if she should have led up to the confession.

At least Scottie had stopped fidgeting her hands. 

Though, now her mouth was open and rounded. She looks like a fish, thought Nyota. 

After what seemed like hours, Scottie, without closing her mouth or breaking eye contact, slowly placed the bottle of whiskey on floor beside her.

“Things considered, drinkin’ seems like a bad idea. Least fer ya, an’ I’m more of a social drinker anyhow.”

Nyota just let a small smile happen upon her face. 

Scottie leaned forward in her chair.

“Waddaya mean ya ‘might’ be pregnant?”

“I….haven’t exactly done a test. I don’t have the means to do it myself, and McCoy always seems to be on duty at the med-bay.” 

“An’ why don’ ya want the doc to know?”

The younger woman let out a huff. She knew her reasoning was…illogical...but she hadn’t managed to talk herself to the med-bay anyway.

“Because where McCoy is usually Jim and his big mouth are, and where Jim is usually Spock is there too.”

Scottie raised a blonde brow. 

“I know McCoy is kinda an arsehole, but I don’ think he’d go around spillin’ the contents of yer uterus all willy-nilly, ‘specially somethin’ like this, luv.”

Scottie jerked back in surprise when Nyota bolted up out of her chair. She began running her long fingers through her silky, black hair while she paced beside the arm chairs.

“I know! Okay, I know that Scottie. But every time I even pass the med-bay my blood runs cold and I start sweating. I just can’t bring myself to do it yet. 

What if I am? What would that mean for me? Or for Spock? How could I even tell him?”

The young woman continued to pace, eyes glazed over with her fast-moving thoughts. Scottie turned slightly in her chair, angling herself to better face towards her friend. She looked at the floor in front of Nyota, not wanting to track the woman with her eyes and risk getting dizzy.

“I hope ya don’ mind me sayin’, but we honestly thought you an’ Spock would be engaged by now. The two of ya have been almost glowin’ since gettin’ back together. Well, yer glowin’. I honestly can’t tell with Spock.”

Nyota stopped pacing, landing a bit in front of Scottie. She was facing the older woman, but didn’t look at her friend.

“We wanted to take things slow. Build us back up. We only recently started having sex again. I think the…mishap…happened when we celebrated my birthday a few weeks ago.”

“One hellava gift, lassie.”

Nyota lifted her eyes to give her friend a very unimpressed stare.

Scottie shrugged.

“Hey, ya don’ even know if yer pregnant or not. Ya could be stressing out over a jumped conclusion.”

There was silence. 

“’Sides, I thought Spock wanted to have wee lil Vulcan babes.”

In the dim light, Scottie could see her friend’s eyes begin to shine.

“Yeah, with a Vulcan woman.”

Nyota’s tears began to flow silently.

Woops. Scottie silently blames her lack of tact from hanging out with Jim too much.

The Scot stood up, crossed the room swiftly and wrapped her arms loosely around her slender friend. 

“Shite luv, I didn’ mean to make ya cry! C’mon now Nyota, he gave up that foolish notion the moment he thought he’d loose ya forever. He doesn’t want some Vulcan harpy, he wants ya! And ya can bet on my sweet arse that if ya are pregnant, he’ll be so happy he might even smile.”

Nyota gave a smile of her own, though it was weak and watery. 

“I’m human. He’s half human. I keep thinking, if this baby is real, will the Vulcans accept it? Will his father? Spock grew up so…alone. I don’t want that for our children.”

They were silent again.

Nyota wasn’t looking at Scottie again, and the older woman refrained from meeting her friend’s eyes. She didn’t know what to say. 

Scottie never wanted children, and she considered herself way past that stage in her life anyway. She couldn’t give Nyota and Spock’s future children a companion.

There was still Jim, if he ever managed to settle down. Scottie wouldn’t be surprised if there was an unknown mini-Jim out there somewhere, but that’s neither here nor there. McCoy had a kid, but according to him he didn’t even see her that much, though Scottie knew it wasn’t by choice. There was hope in Polina, who was still very young and a romantic. Plus Hikaru had his sweet little girl, and even recently confided in Scottie that he was considering having a second child.

“Scottie, you still in there?”

The Scot was brought back into the dimly lit room, her arms still around her friend.

“Aye, I was just thinkin’ about the next generation.”

Nyota raised a brow in confusion. Scottie just smiled.

“Forget it. I know ya would never let yer babes grow up lonely. ‘Sides, we may be lacking in kids, but ya know if that baby is happenin’, it won’ be alone while on this ship, no lassie. I bet ya even McCoy would turn into an ol’ softie for the lil one.

And Jim will declare himself godfather, with or without yer permission. But if he does get to be the godfather, then I already call godmother, ya understand?”

The younger woman shook her head, but let out a soft laugh. She was no longer crying.

“I honestly can not think of a better godmother, Scottie. Thank you.”

Scottie answered by maneuvering her friend to the edge of her bed, urging her softly to sit down. Then she took a seat next to Nyota.

“Now I kinda hope yer pregnant.”

Nyota let out a loud snort, and Scottie answered with her own cackle.

The light-hearted mood quickly dipped again. The younger woman leaned her head on her friend’s shoulder, and the older woman gently tilted her own head to rest on that of her friend’s.

“This is going to sound selfish...but…what about me? What about my career? Hell, what about the last two years of this voyage? I doubt the federation would allow a baby to grow up on the ship, especially considering we’re so good at getting shot down.

Ugh, I think my heart just stopped by thinking about it. 

I’d be Earth-bound, or worse…Vulcan-bound. I honestly wouldn’t even ask Spock to come with me because I’d be worried about Jim, you know? They’re practically brothers…sometimes I think they’re something even more…profound…than that.

I don’t know what I’d do. I don’t know how I’d handle it. This position is everything I’ve ever wanted, everything I’ve worked so hard for. I don’t think I’d want to give it up so easily.”

Swallowing lightly, Scottie realized she was supposed to say something. Give her dear friend life shattering advice, helping her lay out a path to follow.

Unfortunately all Scottie could offer was the truth.

“I don’ know what to tell ya, Nyota. I feel like I can’t help ya as much as I want, as much as ya want me to.

Since I was 17 the federation has been my life, a lot like ya’self, like so many on this ship. But I never found someone I love, not like ya and Spock, understand? 

I’ve had boyfriends, relationships, an’ lovers. Not once did I ever see a complete future with any of ‘em. No marriage, no kids, no retiring an’ growin’ old together. 

It’s always been me an’ my machines; my creations, the things that solidify who I am an’ what I’m worth. An’ I was always happy with that, an’ still am. 

So I can’t help ya, cause luv if was in yer position I’d be in a complete meltdown.”

Scottie grunted as Nyota’s thin, but incredibly strong arms wrapped around her like a snake. Nyota had fresh streaks of tears, but they were drying down. Scottie tried in vain to shake her off.

“Lassie I’m supposed to be comforting ya!”

The younger woman let out a shaky laugh.

“You’re amazing Scottie do you know that?”

“Aye, but I can’t help but feel like I didn’ do shite to help ya.”

“At this point I think the only thing that can help me is a nap and then a pregnancy test, in that order.”

Before Scottie could reply, the door to the room let out a gentle beep, sliding open to reveal Spock. He took a few steps into the room before registering that his loved one was not alone.

“Ms. Scott. I was not expecting you to be in Nyota’s quarters at this hour. Is this a priva…Nyota? Have you been crying? 

Scottie managed to hide her surprise at the sudden change in Spock’s tone. She inwardly thought it was cute though, to personally see him go from Vulcan commander to a good boyfriend. 

“I’m fine Spock, physically at least. For the most part anyway. Possibly. We need to have a conversation.” 

Spock just stared at Nyota, as if trying to analyze her somewhat confusing presentation. 

Scottie gently unraveled her friend’s arms from her body, and slowly stood up.

“’An this is where I show myself out. Goodnight luv. I’ll always answer if ya call.” Scottie offered her most sincere smile to her young friend. 

On her way out she gave Spock a hardy slap on his shoulder, to which he returned with a not-glare.

“Good luck lad.”

The door closed, and Scottie sent up a silent prayer for the couple, asking the heavens to guide them true, whatever may happen.

 

And as she stood in the hall, pink slippers in all their glory, Scottie realized she left her whiskey in the room behind her.

“Ah bollocks. Is that the luck I get fer being a great friend?!”

No one answered her question, and so she grumpily walked back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek story, and I'm actually kind of proud of it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I also apologize to every Scot out there, but I tried my best with the accent!


End file.
